The Choice between Two Loves
by Fantasy4eva
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol, exchange students from Hong Kong, went to Sakura’s high school. Sakura instantly hated Syaoran but after some time, they fall for each other, full summary inside
1. Exchange from Hong Kong

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS or any of the characters. Don't sue me.  
  
The Choice Between Two Loves By fantasy4eva  
  
SUMMARY: Syaoran and Eriol, exchange students from Hong Kong, went to Sakura's high school. Sakura instantly hated Syaoran but after some time, they fall for each other...... What happens when Sakura's old crush says that he likes her.A LOT. S+S and E+T. Please R+R.  
  
NOTE: this is my first fanfiction so go real easy on me. And please review. I accept flames too.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning Class!" shouted Mrs Ramsaki, as she came into the room.  
  
The students continued talking.  
  
" Today we have two exchange students from Hong Kong," said Mrs Ramsaki, "Come in boys."  
  
Two boys came into the classroom. The first one had messy chestnut brown hair and almond eyes. He had eyes that said I-don't-care. It made the girls melt. The second one had blue hair that was neatly combed and navy eyes that twinkled. He looked extremely charming.  
  
A silence fell over the classroom.  
  
" Syaoran, please sit over there," instructed Mrs Ramsaki," Or do you want to sit with Eriol?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and sat at the desk and Eriol followed while winking to all the girls he passed. The girls fainted.  
  
"And you should have seen the new boys at our class. They are so hot!" exclaimed Chiharu.  
  
"You've been talking about those boys ever since the start of recess." sighed Sakura.  
  
"I like Syaoran more than Eriol though." continued Chiharu ignoring Sakura's remark," Eriol is too much of a gentleman. Tough boys are my type."  
  
"Eriol is MUCH cooler than Syaoran," exclaimed Naoko," Ya know....."  
  
"I know." said Tomoyo before erupting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well anyway, Eriol is more of a woman's man. And he WINKED at me!!!" Naoko squealed.  
  
"Um, Naoko." started Rika.  
  
"What?" Naoko said annoyed.  
  
"Didn't Eriol wink at Ashley, Hannah, Victoria, Yenasumi, Rita, Hetazuki and Penelope?" whispered Rika. Chiharu started laughing so loudly that the people were staring at her.  
  
"Sorry." muttered Chiharu.  
  
"Well I still like him and he still winked at me." Naoko replied with her nose in the air.  
  
All of a sudden all these squeals and giggles were heard.  
  
"What is wrong with these people." Sakura said sighing before returning to her magazine.  
  
"It's only two boys." said Tomoyo confused before returning to her book.  
  
"It's them. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Chiharu.  
  
Two boys came into the canteen. Most of girls were staring at Syaoran and Eriol adoringly while most of the boys looked as though they were going to pick a fight with the two newcomers.  
  
"Let's get nearer." said Naoko excitedly.  
  
"Sure thing." said Chiharu exactly like Naoko.  
  
"You know those two girls over there," Eriol started in Cantonese when they were seated, "they haven't looked at us. They're reading a magazine instead"  
  
"Who?" asked Syaoran after signing some autograph books and blocking his ears from all the squealing.  
  
"Those two," Eriol said, looking at where Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting, "This hardly happens ya know."  
  
"Oh THEM!" Syaoran exclaimed looking at Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm going for the black haired girl." said Eriol knowingly, "Guess it leaves you with the emerald eyes chick."  
  
Syaoran took a good look at the girl Eriol told him to go for. She had bright emerald-green eyes and brown hair that was about shoulder length and wavy. She had a slender yet not thin body and radiant facial features.  
  
She's beautiful thought Syaoran.  
  
"Earth to Syaoran, the bell rang!!!!" shouted Eriol in his ear.  
  
They went off to class. Syaoran was thinking about the emerald-eyes beauty while Eriol was thinking about the beauty of the black-haired girl.  
  
"What do you have? I have Science." asked Eriol.  
  
"Huh?" answered Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry." Eriol replied  
  
"Today we have a new student in our math's class. I think you all know him." said Mr Terada.  
  
All the girls knew who he was talking about. Half the class wanted Eriol but the other half wanted Syaoran.  
  
"Come in Syaoran. Would you like to let us know more about you?" said Mr Terada.  
  
"Everwhat. Hello. Syaoran am I. Nice meet to you." said Syaoran lamely.  
  
Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing. Everybody looked at her.  
  
"I'm SO sorry Syaoran." apologized Sakura, "It's just that you said ever what Hello Syaoran am I Nice meet to you. You were suppose to say whatever hello I am Syaoran nice to meet you."  
  
Sakura started giggling again. This time, some boys and some girls couldn't stop themselves.  
  
"BE QUIET SAKURA!" shouted Mr Terada, "Afternoon detention for being rude to a classmate."  
  
Syaoran was blushing furiously and all the thoughts of the emerald-eyed goddess were gone. Syaoran wasn't used to people, ESPECIALLY GIRLS, to remark on his not so perfect Japanese.  
  
"You'll regret this." muttered Syaoran softy.  
  
The rest of the period dashed along as quickly as it had come. Sakura's brain was now stuffed full of math's equations she understand. However, Syaoran was brilliant at maths and took every chance to crack a smile or smirk at Sakura's stupid mistakes. Sakura took every opportunity to giggle at the wrong Japanese Syaoran spoke.  
  
Now Syaoran wanted to thoroughly embarrass Sakura in front of the class. When Sakura was walking down the aisle collecting the maths books and the sensei had gone out of the classroom for a little while, Syaoran took the chance to stick his foot out. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't see the foot and fell over flat on her face. All would have been bad but not terrible but Sakura's skirt had the unfortunate chance of lifting up and everyone could see her underwear.  
  
Most people started laughing and cracking up.  
  
"What nice undies you've got. I never knew you liked fairies!" shouted Syaoran loudly, "There also a little small for you. You should get a bigger size. Maybe teddy-bears.."  
  
This time, everyone cracked up. Some laughed so hard it made them fall out of their chairs which made others laugh even louder.  
  
Sakura started crying and ran out of the room. A few seconds after she ran out, Mr Terada came in.  
  
"What has been going on inside here? Tell me. No volunteers." asked Mr Terada., "I heard you from the end of the corridor.  
  
"Joseph just told us a joke and we were laughing at it." said Cecilia.  
  
"Right." said Mr Terada and continued on with the lesson.  
  
Syaoran couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson.  
  
Have I gone too far thought Syaoran.  
  
Sakura ran to the toilets and started sobbing.  
  
How could he do this to me? I only corrected his Japanese thought Sakura.  
  
Sakura stopped crying and thought.  
  
Why should I be crying when I can use this time to think of a way to get back at that arrogant jerk? If he thinks I'm so easily beaten, well think again boy. It'll take ages to get me down thought Sakura.  
  
Should I have tripped her over thought Syaoran  
  
He could hear Eriol's voice going inside his head.  
  
"I told you many times to not let your temper get out of control." smirked Eriol.  
  
"Sakura?!" exclaimed Mr Terada.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Terada. When you were out of the classroom, I had the sudden urge to go to the toilet. Will you let me off this time?" asked Sakura sweetly.  
  
Syaoran was tense when she was telling the reason but relaxed when Sakura told Mr Terada the reason.  
  
"I'll let you off this time but don't do it again. There will be many consequences if you get yourself in trouble." warned Mr Terada.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied.  
  
She walked past Syaoran.  
  
"Don't think I will let this pass. I'm not the easy forgiving type." whispered Sakura.  
  
"What?" whispered Syaoran although he heard it all.  
  
But Sakura was already back in her seat and working.  
  
RIGHT......  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!! fantasy 4eva 


	2. Unfortunate Incident

The Choice Between Two Loves By Fantasy4eva  
  
Chapter two: Unfortunate incidents  
  
The rest of the school day past like a breeze.  
  
Except for the unfortunate incidents that happened to a certain amber-eyed boy.  
  
Syaoran was going to the canteen to meet Eriol at lunch but as he was walking towards the canteen line a very clumsy person 'accidentally' tripped while holding her lunch.  
  
The lunch which contained of an orange juice, a pie and a fruit salad was tipped on to the person in front which happened to be the one and only Syaoran Li.  
  
The person quickly ran off while Syaoran was still in great shock.  
  
All the girls near him provided him tissues while squealing "Who was that girl?!?"  
  
Syaoran looked extremely calm and told everyone that was near him he was fine.  
  
He slipped through the crowd and walked quickly to the toilet.  
  
When he went into the toilet he saw there were only toilet cubicles.  
  
Syaoran thought this was strange but because he hadn't been to toilet yet and it was his first day at the school so he cleaned himself up and went into the toilet cubicle.  
  
He went to wash his hands after he was done but then saw a girl coming out of the cubicle.  
  
The girl was really shocked at meeting Syaoran and forgot about them being in the toilet.  
  
Syaoran ran out, face burning and glanced at the toilet sign.  
  
It was a figure wearing a dress.  
  
Syaoran sprinted from the toilet area and was trying to find Eriol.  
  
He passed a tap so he washed his hands.  
  
Funnily enough, Syaoran was calm and looked that way until he saw Eriol.  
  
Syaoran walked up to the flirting Eriol and told him, "I need to talk to you."  
  
So they did.  
  
They walked to the shed and Syaoran looked if the coast was clear.  
  
He started telling Eriol.  
  
As Syaoran had expected, Eriol was cracking up.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!" yelled Syaoran, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"  
  
This made Eriol laugh even more.  
  
When Eriol was calm which usually took about a minute he said, "Are you sure that sign was a boy sign?"  
  
"Positive." was the reply.  
  
"You don't make mistakes about this kind of stuff so someone must have played a prank on you."  
  
"Aint that obvious."  
  
"No."  
  
Suddenly there was a slight giggle.  
  
"Who's there!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
He went out and saw Sakura and Tomoyo running away.  
  
Syaoran sprinted towards them and stood in front.  
  
"What did you hear?" he asked menacingly.  
  
"No.no...nothing." replied Tomoyo.  
  
She looked really scared while Sakura was trying to hold back her giggles.  
  
"What did you hear?" asked Syaoran again.  
  
"A lot." Sakura replied before laughing really hard.  
  
Syaoran glared at them both before walking away.  
  
"That was an excellent prank Tomoyo." Sakura said in between her ceasing giggles.  
  
WHAT!!!! thought Syaoran.  
  
Unfortunately Syaoran had heard the whisper and now was fuming as he walked towards class.  
  
"I know. Syaoran Li is quite scary you know." Tomoyo said when recovered from the glare.  
  
"He is?"  
  
At the end of school, Sakura went home thinking of that wonderful prank she played on that jerk Syaoran.  
  
He is quite handsome though, thought Sakura.  
  
What am I thinking? thought Sakura.  
  
I hate Syaoran Li. I always will, thought Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's home was a few blocks away from the school so he walked home.  
  
Eriol lived with Syaoran since they were cousins and because Syaoran's home was big.  
  
Humongous would be a better word.  
  
Syaoran's mother was the owner of one of the biggest martial arts companies in the world so they were very rich.  
  
Syaoran's father had unfortunately passed away when Syaoran was only 5.  
  
Eriol's parents had both died from a car accident so he was passed on to his closest relatives when he was only 3.  
  
This family was the Li family.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran grew up together making them almost inseparable and also adding to the fact, they were cousins.  
  
Syaoran walked home with Eriol and when they got home Syaoran got one of the maids to get them afternoon tea.  
  
"I know who set the prank." said Syaoran.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sakura and Tomoyo."  
  
"Who's Tomoyo?"  
  
"Your raven-haired beauty."  
  
"Oh."  
  
End of chappie Two.  
  
P.S. Sorry for the long wait. I was too lazy to write. P.S. Who's your fave character? (I got this off another fanfic.)  
  
Fantasy4eva. 


	3. New Neighbors

The Choice Between Two Loves By Fantasy4eva  
  
Chapter Three: New Neighbors  
  
At Sakura's house.  
  
"Sakura, can you please go to your new neighbor's house to deliver this house warming present?" asked Fujitaka, "I'm cooking dinner."  
  
"Can you ask Touya instead of me? I'm on the phone." answered Sakura.  
  
"Is it Tomoyo?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"How'd you guess?" wondered Sakura.  
  
"Why don't you tell her to come too?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you want to come?" asked Sakura in the phone.  
  
"Nah, I'm busy," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Bye Sakura. Thanks for the offer. See you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Hey, wait!!!!" cried Sakura.  
  
The phone beeped.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
Tomoyo is seriously going to die tomorrow reminding me of school.  
  
School reminds me of that horrible Syaoran Li.  
  
I don't know why all the girls go gaga over him.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs while thinking who invented the horrible custom of house warming presents.  
  
"Well is Tomoyo coming?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"No. She was busy. Probably reading some book," replied Sakura, "Where's that baka brother of mine anyway?"  
  
"He's doing a part-time job since I told him that I would not raise his allowance any more." said Fujitaka, busy trying to cook, talk and sample the food at the same time.  
  
"Well I guess I have to give them the present." sighed Sakura pitifully.  
  
She got the neatly wrapped present and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait Sakura." said Fujitaka, "Also invite them for dinner."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that we hardly know them and they only been here for about a few days." said Sakura wondering why her father had to be so friendly and hospitable. (It's a big word ^_~)  
  
"Well it's good to know more people. Be more social."  
  
"Okay okay." sighed Sakura.  
  
She opened the door and went outside carrying the present.  
  
Sakura walked over to the house on the right and knocked.  
  
Inside Syaoran's house  
  
"Hey Eriol, can you open the door? Someone knocked." asked Syaoran.  
  
"What's in it for me?" he replied.  
  
"10 bucks."  
  
"20."  
  
"15."  
  
"18."  
  
"17."  
  
"17.50"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Eriol went downstairs and opened the door.  
  
(Note: The Li household had 4 maids and a butler but the butler was on vacation and maids had too much to do so opening doors and answering telephones were left the two boys.)  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" Eriol asked to the pretty girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair.  
  
"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you," she replied, "What is your name?"  
  
"Eriol." he took Sakura's hand and softly kissed it.  
  
Sakura blushed but remembered her father's invitation.  
  
"Here's a house warming present." said Sakura.  
  
"Why thank you." Eriol received the present and took it inside, "Would you like to come inside?"  
  
"I'd rather not. Would you and who ever lives in this house like to come to our house for dinner." Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course." said Eriol, "I would do anything to eat dinner with you."  
  
He's flirty thought Sakura.  
  
"I'll wait outside." said Sakura.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Eriol walked back upstairs.  
  
"It's that emerald-eyed girl. She sure is beautiful. Sakura doesn't look like the kind who would get you all steamed up like that." Eriol said to Syaoran once he came to Syaoran's room.  
  
"Well she is." said Syaoran firmly, "Why did she come anyway? We've only been here for like two days. Who would know our address?"  
  
"I don't know. She wants us to go to her house for dinner. You wanna come?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"All right. Can you tell Aunt Yelan where I've gone?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Smell ya later." smirked Eriol before rushing down the stairs.  
  
"I DON'T SMELL!!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
Outside the house  
  
Sakura stood outside the house breathing the fresh air.  
  
She saw the navy haired guy with glasses coming down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry for waiting so long." said Eriol.  
  
"No problem." Sakura said, "Who was the person that I heard from outside?"  
  
"Oh him." Eriol started thinking quickly of how to reply, "My roommate. He's kinda sick at the moment."  
  
"He has a loud voice." Sakura said puzzled at the way Eriol answered her question, "What's his name?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
The end of chapter three.  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
I left you a cliffy, nah nah na nah nah.  
  
by Fantasy 4eva.  
  
New voty thingie.  
  
Who's the most evil? 


	4. The Roommates Identity

The Choice Between Two Loves By Fantasy4eva  
  
flashback on Chapter 3  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Chapter 4: The Roommates Identity  
  
"His name is.."  
  
"Oh we're here." said Sakura as she looked at the house in front of her.  
  
"I never knew you were my neighbour."  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" asked Sakura puzzled.  
  
"I was too busy looking at you." replied Eriol in a flirtatious way.  
  
Right.. thought Sakura.  
  
A strange silence fell between them.  
  
"I'll call for my father. I forgot my keys." said Sakura smiling.  
  
"It's fine with me. I'll have more time to look at your beautiful face." replied Eriol.  
  
Yes...thought Sakura.  
  
"Father! Open the door!" yelled Sakura unexpectedly.  
  
Eriol was extremely surprised because he didn't expect a girl like Sakura to have such a loud voice.  
  
The door opened with a nice looking man.  
  
"Hello. I'm Sakura's father Fujitaka." said the man pleasantly.  
  
"Komban wa. Watashi wa Hiiragizawa (how do you spell his name) Eriol desu." said Eriol.  
  
"Please to meet you Eriol." said Fujitaka.  
  
They went inside.  
  
Back at Syaoran's place. Stupid Japanese stupid Sakura stupid prank stupid Eriol thought Syaoran.  
  
"How can Eriol go out with that gay Sakura!? TRAITOR!!!!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
I must think. thought Syaoran.  
  
He thought so hard that he fell asleep, not noticing anyone or thing.  
  
When Eriol came back, he wanted to tell Syaoran everything but unfortunately Syaoran fell asleep.  
  
The next day  
  
"I am not going to school. I repeat I will not go to school. I do not want to face that bloody jerk!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Sakura.." her father said in a warning voice.  
  
"Just go to school, kaijuu." said Touya.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!"  
  
"Go to the car."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
In the end, Sakura was stuffed into Touya's car and driven to school.  
  
"Stubborn mule." murmured Touya.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
By the time Sakura got to school, her brother had an extremely bad haircut from Sakura cutting it with her scissors.  
  
Syaoran decided to jog to school.  
  
It was quite a distance but Syaoran was trained to run twice the distance.  
  
Eriol wanted to sleep in so he was getting a lift later.  
  
Unfortunately for Syaoran, the first person he saw was Sakura.  
  
"You'll pay, you kaijuu" said the guy in the car.  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
Her face widened with disgust when she saw the face of her worst enemy and quickly rushed into the school gates.  
  
Syaoran's face also scrunched up then he remembered something.  
  
His friend, Yamasaki, said Sakura sucked at maths.  
  
"A perfect opportunity." Syaoran murmured.  
  
If I'm lucky enough to be in that brat's class he thought.  
  
He sauntered into the school gates while winking to a few girls.  
  
They fainted.  
  
After roll call, the corridors were filled with people getting books from lockers.  
  
Sakura dragged herself all the way to the maths classroom knowing what would happen.  
  
Chiharu had somehow found out Syaoran's timetable and unfortunately for Sakura, Syaoran happened to be smack bang in her class.  
  
This was put down as Sakura's most humiliating day of her life.  
  
Not only did Syaoran correct all her stupid mistakes there was something that had happened, something so unexpected even Syaoran wouldn't dream of.  
  
The end of Chapter 4  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
I'm being extremely evil!!!!  
  
New vote thing: Do you want the story to be long (30 chaps), short (10+) or medium (20+). 


End file.
